Chronicles of Ian and Merida- Companions to the Ice King
by JuneGilbertVivianRaeven
Summary: Rated T for mentions of insanity later on. A pair of wizards, sister and brother, are shoved out of Wizard City. With no place to go, they head to the one person they believe will accept them.. The Ice King. Not the brightest idea, yeah, but they're desperate. I wonder how adding Marcy- and maybe someone from Simon's past- into this mix will go? Maybe you'll find out... Odd updates
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Ian and Merida Wizard Companions to the Ice King

How We Found Out Not Every Villain is Evil.

First Scene: How We Met Simon

We trudged together, hand in hand. When someone looked, they would see brown haired male teenager and a red-haired preteen female, hand in hand walking heavily towards the only refuge that would take us in (we hoped). One never knew with the Ice King. But we were very desperate.

The catch to our appearances- there always was one in Ooo- was that I had brown cat ears sticking out of my head along with a bushy tail (I'll explain why a little later); Merida's mutation, even for a Wizard, was much less obvious than mine. She almost looked human, like that hero What'sHisName we had heard about in Wizard City, from Elizabeth. Even so, I knew my baby sister was the best in her class at Fire Magic. Which was why I thought that going here was one of my worse ideas. No, scratch worse, make that utterly idiotic to bring her along.  
But Merry insisted. Merry always gets her way. Especially with me.

My sister is much shorter than me, pale skinned, with a riot of blood red hair and curious brown eyes that tend to change to cherry red when she's mad. Merida is good at Fire Magic, and I'm good at Ice Magic.

Almost scary good.

Most of our classmates had dubbed us "Opposite Sibs". Globbing silly if you ask me. But they were always more than a little freaked out by how good I was with ice. Especially since I came from a family of fire users who had once been blessed by Fire Elementals. It always seemed wrong to me that, out of all our family, I was the only one who couldn't stand being near a fire for more than five minutes. If I did, I usually got burned. Or ended up with a fever, which Merry usually nursed me through since nobody else would touch me. I was a veritable pariah in what was supposed to be my family.  
Shaking my head, I went back to watching the road in front of me. I didn't want anything to ambush us. And who knew, in this new kingdom we were headed to? I had heard horror stories of snow golems, hideously deformed; beasts of ice that were controlled (sort of) by a maniac; and penguins... Birds with souls so corrupted that demons considered them a delicacy.

Merry shivered against the cold, I thought, so I put my jacket around her. After all, it was my fault we were in this mess in the first place. If I hadn't... Shaking my head, I shoved it out of my mind for now.

"Not cold, Ian. Worried. It isn't cold like it's supposed to be, around here..."

Merida was right, I realized. Looking around, I could barely recognize the Ice Kingdom I had heard of in song and story most of my life from Elizabeth, my main... Well, I guess you could call her that old word- "Nanny". I didn't really know what it meant, then...

I'm wandering, globbit.

Back to the Ice Kingdom. It was half melted, with very little snow and forlorn looking penguins wandering around. Blinking in shock, I entered without fear, even as some of the Penguins shied away from me, wenking in a panic.

This was all that was left of the once proud Ice Kingdom?

Well, it wasn't really ever proud... What Kingdom could be, with a maniac ruler? But it was the only way that I ever thought I would start to understand my powers. Ice Wizards were incredibly rare in Ooo, you know. As far as I knew, Ice King and myself were the only ones with real Ice powers in the whole of Ooo. I had never met anyone else like me... I had been without another Ice Wizard to teach me properly for eighteen years.

I brushed my hand against a half-melted spar of ice unhappily. To my surprise, it regenerated instantly when I touched it. The penguins were squawking in surprise and excitement now, huddled around the ice spar I had re-made. I smiled. Maybe I could help this land after all.

* * *

**Hi! To those of you who don't know me, I'm JuneGilbertVivianRaeven... If you couldn't tell by the author of this fic. Call me June, though, makes less of a mess and is alot easier to type fast... -facepalm- Sorry. I'm a bit sleepy. Which is why I'll leave you with the idea of another Ooo Ice Wizard bouncing around in your heads. I mean, we've never seen another wizard who primarily uses ice... At least, I haven't. Correct me if I screwed up. Anyways, some Wizards have to use Elemental magic, and-**

**I'm babbling. **

**I'll shut up and let you review this fic. Please do so! :-) My first fic in this fandom! **

**Love, hugs, and candy sidewalk to everyone who reviews  
**

**-June**


	2. Chapter 2

Second Scene: Merida's POV

Wow. Not what I had expected, from the Kingdom we were driven to after the globbing crazy family scene. It was all melted and junk... Kind of frightening, for a place I'd always thought a little more invincible. Elizabeth had liked to tell stories of the ice and snow, but she seemed sad whenever we mentioned the monarch. She hadn't before, which was strange... She had been regretful that the old wizard had gone batty, but not sniffles-sad. Which she now was when we mentioned Ice King; we learned quickly to avoid the topic like the plague unless we wanted to hear her on a crying spree. _She's probably bawling her eyes out right now, knowing we got kicked out of Wizard City... Either that or on a binge in her lab- that one she created when she started to go a bit nutty after that one vacation- outside the city again. Poor Nanny Lizzy,_ I thought, my shoulders slumping a bit.

Smacking my cheeks crankily, I shook myself out of the self-pitying thoughts. _You ding-dong. Nanny Lizzy would worry even if we didn't get kicked out, but I need to come with Ian. He needs me... _At least Ian was taking this better than I'd expected- especially the melted Kingdom bit. He was sad, but he wasn't losing it. I understood the feeling, a little bit... He had always wanted to see the realm that could quite possibly be why he was the outcast in our family...

...And now you're wondering why I said that, huh?

You see, Ian was born with a red jewel in the hollow of his throat, like all Fire clan wizard babies, but his jewel was of a deep and brilliant crimson that our clan had never seen in a baby before. Everyone thought it was a Fire Jewel at first, everybody going mathematically crazy over the idea he was gonna be this schmowzow legendary hero that would save our clan from utter ruin. We didn't even have a crisis going on...

My poo brained relatives... Glob, I hope Ice King wasn't anything like- anyways...

How wrong they were. Ian had dark, deep jewels, but they weren't those heralding a Fire Hero. Or even a Fire Clan Wizard.

The moment it was found out that Ian had ICE magic skills, of all things, Ian was hidden from the world. Which ducks. Ian told me that they even tried to spread a rumor that he had died of a sudden illness, and locked him in his room almost permanently. There, he had suffered neglect, mostly. He was glad that they didn't do worse, though.

If they left him alone mostly, he could sneak out to nab food whenever he knew the guards on his room slept. Yeah, my brother had guards on his room for the first few years after his powers came in.

Maybe it had something to do with the paranoia that sprang up because Ian's throat-jewel looked suspiciously familiar to everyone who had met a certain lunatic wizard...

Disgusted by their failure, especially after he had caused such an uproar in the Fire Wizards, my parents thought they would never have another child to erase the "disgrace" (a point Mom and I had disagreed on OFTEN) that Ian had brought. Until me.

I had loved Ian since I was a kid. I was just drawn to him, inexplicably and inextricably. He was my mathematical, badical person, not my mother or father or anyone else. That was why he was allowed some privileges again; this was also how he got official permission to train in his powers, despite how pissed it made our parents. And the fact that he had no teacher but a few very old books that our Head had obtained secretly. Ian was the secret shame of our relatives, but I loved him. When I came into my powers, that redeemed him further. I had hoped that I'd help him be accepted by our family one day...

Until he started slipping.

Shaking my head, I walked over to Ian, taking his hand and smiling up at him. His kind brown eyes smiled down at me as well, even as his lips only did a half-hearted impression of a smile. Doing that made his dark honey hair flop into his face, and he fluffed the offending hair out of his face again, grinning. It fluffs over his ears for a minute but sorts itself out pretty quick. Taking his sun-browned hand- Ian was tanned, which was odd for an Ice Wizard according to the pictures of the only other one in Ooo- I looked around for the ruler of this realm.

He should be somewhere... I mean, any King should be trying to rebuild his home. Even a batty old man, or even a patoot, like the gossip in Wizard City described. I mean, he cared for his penguins. Treated them like kids, even. But he was nowhere in sight.

Where could the Ice King be?

* * *

**...Okay... Admittedly I had this update for a while. And this actually makes some sense now that we know a little of the Crown's ancient History. Relatives can be a pain. And this is sorta set after the fight between Flame Princess and Ice King destroyed ice King's home. **

**-June**


End file.
